US
by PandaNotes
Summary: [Yj Series, 12 words, Mysteri, physclg] Jaejoong yang membenci kehidupan sekolahnya, dianggap aneh...


_The cast never be mine, and will never be mine, I just admire them, but the storyline in this Fanfic purely mine. And I never taken advantage of this fanfic, Just for Fun.._

Tittle : Us

Rate : M

Length : 12++

Drama/Crime/Psychology/Romance, etc

Us

Panda Notes

.

.

.

_Chapter_ 1

Mereka bilang kehidupan sekolah adalah hal yang paling indah dalam eksistensi masa remaja, namun bagiku sekolah adalah momok mengerikan yang paling ingin aku hindari. Di tempat ini banyak iblis berkedok manusia, seringaian mereka berbalut senyuman manis.

_Tuhan jika boleh lalukan cawan ini dari padaku_, doa yang selalu aku rapalkan setiap waktu saat mata ini mulai menangkap bayangan nyata dinding pagar hitam yang kokoh mengelilingi bangunan sekolah, namun tak sekalipun doa itu menjadi nyata. Aku tetap disini menghabiskan setengah waktuku di tempat terkutuk ini.

"Belajar lah yang benar." Kata pertama yang diucapkan Ayah pagi ini, _oh well_ itu kata yang selalu diucapkannya setiap pagi sebelum ia menurunkan aku di pagar sekolah –selalu sama. Ayah lebih memilih menyemir sepatu kulit hitamnya sampai mengkilap, hingga butiran debu pun dapat kau lihat menempel disana, atau menghabiskan sarapannya sambil membaca koran dan mengomentari semua berita yang dibacanya. Mulai dari inflasi yang menyebabkan harga bahan pokok naik, sampai team sepak bola favorite nya bertanding ketimbang menghabiskan waktu mengobrol denganku sebelum ia mengantarku ke sekolah. Rutinitasnya setiap hari.

"Hati-hati ayah." Basa-basiku bersikap layaknya anak lain, lagi pula tak apa, toh hanya dia yang ku miliki di dunia ini, walau ia tidak pernah memperdulikanku tapi ia selalu mencukupi kebutuhanku. Ia hanya mengangguk menjawab ku lalu melajukan Starlet hitam tuanya meninggalkanku melewati hari ditempat paling mengerikan ini.

Kuraih Ipod putih seri lama kado ulang tahun yang diberikan ayah tahun lalu. Barang bekas memang saat ayah menghadiahkannya, tapi aku sangat menyukainya –setidaknya aku tahu ia mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saat itu aku merasa benar-benar memiliki seorang ayah, walau esoknya ia kembali seperti semula nyaris tanpa suara. Kuletakkan ipod itu pada caruk saku bagian dalam _sweeter _kebesaran yang kupakai hari ini, untuk menutupi kabel-kabel _earphone _yang menjuntai dan menyumbat telingaku dengan lagu - lagu yang bahkan _lyric_ nya pun tidak aku ketahui. Aku memutarnya dengan _volume_ super keras sehingga mampu membuatku tak mendengar apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingku, lalu menutup kepalaku dengan tudung _sweeter_ yang kukenakan.

Dengan langkah cepat sedikit berlari kulewati pagar tinggi itu dengan pandangan lurus. _Jangan lihat apapun, jangan mendengar apapun, cepat berlari menuju kelas_. Kata-kata yang selalu ku ulang-ulang dalam hati, musik keras yang kudengarkan melalui _earphone_ ini ternyata cukup membuatku tak mendengar apapun, tapi aku dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk dibelakangku. Meskipun aku tak mendengar, aku tahu saat ini mereka sedang mengolokku, aku dapat merasakannya. Tak lama lagi aku tiba di kelasku, walau penderitaanku takkan berakhir begitu sampai di sana. Sedikit lagi.

.

.

**Brak...!**

.

.

"_Ouch_...!" Seseorang menyelengkat kakiku. Aku tak perlu melihat siapa pelakunya. Pasti mereka lagi. _Jangan cari masalah bangkit dan pergilah kekelas_, ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha bangkit walau sakit mendera lututku sampai kurasakan seseorang menarik _sweeter_ ku kasar. Aku hanya melihat mereka berkomat kamit tanpa mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Lagu _heavy metal _yang kusetel keras tampaknya mampu meredam suara-suara itu. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kutepis kasar tangan yang memegang leher _sweeter_ku lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas.

Bahkan sampai dikelaspun aku jadi bahan perhatian, karena jalanku yang terseok-seok menuju kursiku. Diantara mereka ada yang berbisik – bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang hanyalah duduk di kursiku untuk meredakan sakit di tumit akibat terjatuh tadi.

Aku duduk dikursi paling belakang di pojok ruangan kelas. Seperti biasa kusiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari nanti, lalu merogoh isi tas terdalam mencari cermin yang selalu kubawa untuk merapikan penampilanku.

"Hei, kau berantakan lagi?" Seseorang menyapaku.

Satu - satunya orang yang menyapaku di ruangan ini. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. "Mereka lagi?" tanyanya walau kita sama-sama tahu jawabannya. "Kenapa kau tak melawan mereka? Mereka sudah keterlaluan." Ucapnya berapi-api.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menang melawan mereka?"

"Setidaknya kau mencoba." Dia menyeringai. Jujur saja aku membenci ekspresinya satu itu. Ia sungguh menakutkan. Lihatlah betapa malangnya diriku mempunyai teman hanya satu namun sangat mengerikan.

"Kau ini bersikaplah seperti perempuan, asal kau tau kau sangat mengerikan."

"Setidaknya aku tidak pengecut seperti kau, dan kau laki-laki." Ejeknya, senyum meremehkan kini tampak jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

…

Aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba – tiba banyak orang berlarian, wajah mereka begitu tegang. Aku mendengar kata darah, mati, ada apa sebenarnya? Segerombol anak dari kelas sebelah mendatangi kelas ku. "Ada apa Chen?" Tanya Kim Jong In salah satu anak di kelasku.

Mukanya terlihat tegang. Sambil meremas tangannya ia menjawab pertanyaan Jong In dengan suara lirih. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, aku tidak pernah melihat sekumpulan anak popular bertingkah aneh seperti saat ini.

.

.

**Brak…!**

.

.

Kim Jong In memukul meja dengan keras. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. Aku tidak menyangka anak yang sehari–harinya terlihat ceria, bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. "Apa kau bilang? ini tidak mungkin!" Teriaknya keras lalu mereka berhambur keluar.

Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang penting disini. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hei… Apa kau tak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya temanku satu-satunya di sekolah ini yang mengejutkanku ketika sedang bercermin, merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"_Sorry_, habis kulihat kau santai–santai saja."

"Jika aku bertanya mana ada yang mau menjawabnya." Jelasku padanya. Gadis ini sepertinya tak paham juga. Tak lama kudengar suara beberapa langkah kaki menuju ruang kelasku dan sahabatku ini merasakannya. Ia tersenyum tipis kearahku, menaik turunkan alisnya. Aku tahu dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu sekarang, dan apapun itu pasti tidak baik.

"Biarkan aku yang bertanya." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kelewat mengerikan.

"Jangan cari masalah, kau paham?"

"Tenang saja aku tak selemah dirimu." Lalu ia bangkit menghampiri mereka dengan langkah penuh percaya diri menghadang mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada angkuh yang kentara, menatap berani salah satu dari meraka. Gadis ini memang luar biasa, dia bahkan tidak segan dengan anak–anak popular yang ditakuti di sekolah ini.

Salah satu dari mereka yang kuketahui bernama Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Kenapa kami harus menjawabmu _freak_?" ucapnya sarkastis sambil mengelus ujung dagunya.

"Karena aku bertanya maka kau harus menjawabnya."

"Kau— " ucapannya terpotong oleh tepukan Kim Jong In di pundaknya. Jong In menatap sahabat perempuanku itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf Jangan ganggu kami." Ucapnya dingin sedingin ekspresinya saat ini, entah karena teman perempuanku ini memang pemberani atau nekat. Sekarang ia malah menarik kerah baju Kim Jong In dan mengeliminasi jarak hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku ingin pertanyaanku terjawab."

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar penuturan Jong In yang dijuluki salah satu _dance machine_ di sekolah ini. Dengan langkah tergesa aku berlari kearah belakang sekolah. Otakku _blank_, ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Ucapku dalam hati sambil terus berlari sesekali menabrak siswa yang kebetulan lewat. Hingga lagi–lagi aku dihujani sumpah serapah, tapi aku tak peduli tujuanku hanya satu belakang sekolah.

Langkahku terhenti oleh kerumunan beberapa siswa yang masih tersisa dan beberapa guru yang menutup mulut mereka, menggeleng tak percaya, bahkan ada yang menangis tersedu. dengan perlahan aku menyingkirkan beberapa orang untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Ya Tuhan ini tak mungkin." Isakku lirih. "Ini tidak mungkin." Ucapku berkali–kali. Tidak kuat dengan pemandangan di depanku, aku pergi tergesa sambil terisak.

"_Lee Tae-min, ditemukan tewas di belakang sekolah, kau puas._"

Ucapan Kim Jong In saat itu. Ekspresinya, tatapan matanya saat itu aku masih mengingat semuanya.

"Tidak mungkin Taemin". Aku masih tidak percaya ingatan ku kembali pada pemandangan beberapa menit lalu yang kulihat. Taemin yang berlumuran darah, dengan sayatan benda tajam di lehernya. "Tidak mungkin." Isakku semakin dalam.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Jae." Suara lembut dengan tendensi yang cukup besar mengagetkan Jaejoong yang sedang menenangkan dirinya di danau belakang sekolah.

Tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa dia. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kiko –_ah_," mohonku pada gadis yang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang ku miliki itu. Sungguh aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Bukannya pergi ia malah tertawa kencang. "Kau takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanyanya dengan suara imutnya yang mengerikan. "Kita berhasil menyingkirkannya, seharusnya kau senang. Bukan seperti orang _stress_ seperti sekarang." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau yang melakukannya."

"_Whatever_, salahnya sendiri menggangumu."

Wanita ini sungguh antik, ia membenci semua orang yang mengusikku, jangan pernah terkecoh dengan tampangnya yang cantik, ia bahkan mampu berekspresi datar saat memotong ayam, dan tersenyum ketika melihat darah. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membunuhnya."

"Membunuh siapa?" Suara berat yang tak asing menyapa indra pendengaranku. "Membunuh siapa? Kim Jaejoong –_ssi_." Ucap suara itu lagi, membuatku mau tak mau memutar tubuh kearahnya.

"Yu-yunho –_ah_"

.

.

Tbc,

d'corner.

Hi guys.. Apa kabar? Terima kasih atas apresiasi sama FF ku yang kemarin "don't you dare." Gak nyangka deh dapet respon positif. "Ketjup reader satu2"

kepikiran nulis ini pertama gegara abis baca _evermore, _tapi serius tulisan aku gak ikutin buku ceritanya, cuma gegara baca itu jd kepikiran nulis ini. Makasih buat Gia yg udah bantu nge-beta cerita ini i_n other pairing_, cerita ini awal pairnya bukan Yj, dan seorang teman (lovely nda) mengatakan di fict itu "banyak plot yang jumping." Aku jadi niat buat bagusin... Dan ini lah hasilnya maaf kalo menyakitkan mata, dan ceritanya kuubah jadi yj, yg emang selalu memenuhi ide nistaku ... Hehehehhe

Semoga dibaca yah... Panda love you


End file.
